When Oceans Meet Sand
by Distorted-Sky
Summary: Hiatus When Mizu almosts kills a strange sunanin...she feels guilty and decides to take him back to her home to nurse him back to health. But will that be harder to do than she had anticipated? And what is Mizu and her brother hiding? OCXGaara
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little project for now. I need to equal myself out since 'Shadows Dancing Upon Sand' is full of angst and drama. I decided to rewrite it so while that's happening enjoy this! P This is mostly humor and romance. It's obviously about Gaara, since I'm obsessed with him. Well Enjoy.**

* * *

Name: Meimei Mizu (Divine Water) 

Age: 15

Village: Unknown, believed to be from Mist

Abilities: Adequate in taijutsu and ninjutsu; specialty in genjutsu.

Relations: Sister of Daichi

Name: Meimei Daichi (Divine Earth)

Age: 18

Village: Unknown, believed to be from Mist.

Abilities: Adequate in genjutsu, specialty is taijutsu and ninjutsu.

Relations: Older brother of Mizu and owner of Chi

Name: Chi

Age: 3

Abilities: Able to change into human form with the help of another's charka.

Relations: Pet Ferret of Daichi and annoyer of Mizu.

The sweltering sun beat down on my unprotected skin; beads of sweat falling down my pale skin. My light azure hair plastered to my face, blocking my sky blue eyes. As I brought up a hand to remove the strands of hair from my eyes, I sighed. I've been out here for the last thirty minutes and I still haven't found Chi. Daichi is going to kill me when he finds out I lost his pet. I swear to Kami the second I find that damn ferret I'm going to ring its neck. Looking up at the position of the sun I estimated it was about four in the afternoon. Dai said he was going to be home around five, which gives me only an hour to look for his **stupid** ferret. Ah! This sucks!

-

_"Mizu!" Dai called from his room as I continued to cut up vegetables from tonight's supper. I paused placing the knife on the cutting board; as I walked to his room and stood in the door way his ferret rushed past my feet almost succeeding in tripping me. As I stumbled, I hit my head on the doorway but caught myself. I glared angrily at Chi; eyes narrowed in a venomously cold glare. He looked back at me feigning innocence before snaking her way up my side and lying on my shoulder. I shot Chi a quick glare and returned my attention to Dai._

_"What is it, brother?" I asked leaning in the doorway. He looked up from his bag he was packing as I looked at him questioningly. _

_"I'm going into Suna for a few days; we're running out of supplies and money. I'm going to try and sell some of those necklaces you made." I nodded my head in understanding. We were running low on food and such but I didn't understand why he was packing. Suna wasn't even a day away as we lived in the country of Wind. _

_"Why are you packing though?" I question walking into his room and sitting on the edge of the bed. _

_"I'm going to stay for a few days and visit with Kankuro. I told him last time we met that, when I visited the village I would visit him." I was about to protest that I would like to go also when he cut me off._

_"You can't. Someone has to watch over the house and make sure no one steals anything." I pouted as he got up and walking into the kitchen to grab a piece of bread for his short journey._

_"Besides, someone has to watch Chi." My eyes widened at this. That ferret and I had a vendetta against each other. I couldn't stand it and I knew if Chi was given the chance she would give me hell._

_"No Dai! You can't do that, you know we **hate** each otherplease. Can't you just take the fur ball with you?" I asked glaring at her from her perch on my shoulder. Chi returned the glare with her little beady eyes; when she realized that I called her a fur ball he bit me._

_"Ahhhh!!!" I screamed flailing my arms trying to get that damned rodent off of me. My quick movements and failing only cause Chi to bit harder to prevent her from flying off._

_"Get it off. **Get.it.off!!!!** EwwwI'm going to get **rabies**." I cried trying to get her off, at my antics Dai had manage to swallow a chuck on bread down the wrong pipe and was now choking and sputtering. His eyes began to water slightly before he hit his chest roughly sending the item of food down the right tube. _

_"Chi, let go of Mizu. Mizu stop being over dramatic." He said rubbing his sore throat. At the command, I stop moving and Chi released her hold on my neck. Luckily, she didn't break the skin and only my pride was wounded. We both glared at each other quickly before turning back to Dai. _

_"I'll be back in two days around five; please don't kill each other" he begged. I nodded in agreement._

_"Have a safe trip!" I said ecstatically. He waved goodbye and closed the door behind him. The second that door closed all hell broke loose._

-

_The past couple of days had been fine. Chi and I have avoided each other in hopes of avoiding another confrontation between us. I was busy cooking some ramen for Dai when he returned when all of a sudden Chi zipped into the room. Knocking over the **boiling** water all over **me**. I screamed at the sudden wetness that soaked through my clothes; I was lucky that the extremely hot water had no effect on me. Otherwise I would be as red as a lobster._

_"Chi!" I screamed azure eyes aflame with anger. "I'm going to kill you." Chi, sensing the immediate danger she had gotten herself into fled out into the desert._  
-

That my friend's was how I had gotten myself into this sucky situation. I was now in the middle of Suna's desert searching for a ferret. A ferret I despised no less. As I brought up my hand to block out the blinding light I saw a figure. The hazy heat and sand floating by had made my vision fuzzy and I couldn't tell if it was a friend or foe. One thing was for certain though. It was definitely too big to be Chi. Oh dear kami, please tell me it's not an enemy ninja, especially since I'm weaponless and completely vulnerable. As the figure came closer I could see he had blood red hair and a giant gourd on his back. He was dressed in regular ninja attire and had a Suna headband attached to a strap that held the gourd. Oh dear kami I hope he's friendly.

"You are trespassing; why are you here?" His tone was cold and calm; his aquamarine eyes held a hint of annoyance. He doesn't seem too friendly. I remained silence as his cold stare froze me to the spot. I felt the sand beneath my feet begin to move, putting me slightly off balance. I looked down and to my horror sand was making its way up my feet.

"Answer me or I'll **kill** you." Yep, definitely wasn't the friendly type. I swear to kami if I get out of this alive, I'm going to kill Chi.

* * *

**Please review. I wanted to know if this is crap. Critisim is highly appreciated. So are ideas. Flames not-so-much but they will be used to roast marshmallows!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review kageNOhikari. Please review people cause I love it and I'll love you forever! Enjoy!

* * *

Remember when you were a little kid and you went to the beach with your family. Now remember when your dad would bury you in sand to your head. All those gritty particles covering your form and pressing down on your chest making it hard to breathe; now multiply that by one hundred.

That's how I was feeling at the moment. The nasty ass sand was crushing down on my chest making it hard to breath. I had yet to answer the red headed sand nin as I figured saying I was trespassing because I was looking for a stupid ass ferret would caused instant death. And that my friend is something I would like to avoid.

"Why are you here?" as if to emphasized his point the sand constricted tighter. I gasped in pain and closed my eyes. Using my one free hand I hit the sand with a closed fist, trying to push it off.

"I'm here looking for my brother's pet ferret, Ewie…gets it off! I **hate** sand. This is worst than when Chi bit me." I mumbled to myself as I shuddered. As if on queue I saw a gray blur dash behind the sand-nin, upon closer inspection I saw it was the demonic fur ball, Chi.

"FUR BALL!!!" I called out for once in my life ecstatic to see her. She froze on the spot and stared up at me questioningly. "Chi. Chi! Get your ass over here. You've got me into this, now get me out!" I struggled more wishing the sand off of me.

"Do you expect me to believe that you are out here searching for a _ferret_?" he asked in disbelief.

"Well, yeah. She's right there!" I said pointing behind him, the sand-nin refused to turn around thinking it was some type of trap. He smirked sadistically. I don't like that look.

"You shouldn't have been trespassing and for that you will die." He said a hint of malice in his eyes. No, I don't want to die. While all of this was going on Chi just looked at me as if saying, "serves you right". Now I'm going to die just because of a stupid ferret. I felt my eyes water as the sand constricted around my upper body as it slowly made its way up to my head.

My head perked at a quick thought. That's it! Using my free hand I made a simple hand sign concentrating all of my chakra into my tears. As they made they're way down my cheek I yelled "Water Expansion Jutsu!" holding the hand sign. Chi knowing exactly what jutsu I was using jumped up onto the sandnin's head and then used him to catapult over to me. As she clawed her way up to my head, my chakra enhanced tears landed on the ground as a wave of chakra extended in a 3 yard diameter. The wave of chakra transformed into water creating a man-made pond; the pond was at least eight feet deep and although many would think this plausible this was no illusion.

The sand-nin was caught off guard and instead of using chakra control to stay above water he sunk below, his sand-filled gourd weighing him down. As the sand that was constricting me loosened falling into the water below I floated down to the pond. The moment my bare foot touched the water it froze a two inch sheet of ice covering the top. Chi curled up around my neck snuggling into my body heat. I looked down at my appearance; I was still covered in grains and bits of sand.

"Ew, now I'm covered in it." I tried wiping it off but to no avail. "And this is all your fault," I said glaring up at her. I plucked her from her perch and threw her on the ice below. Stupid ferret! I walked over to where the sand-nin was sinking below. Knelling on the ground, I wiped the frost from the ice getting a clear few of the shinobi below. He looked irritated and in disbelief, he tried effortlessly to break through the ice, banging and hitting it angrily.

"Serve you right for trying to kill me." I said sticking my tongue out at him childishly. I continued to make childish and annoying faces effectively angering him. His pounding was slowed by the weight of the water tiring him out farther. I smirked at his stupidity.

"Doesn't look like that's going to work. Maybe if you grip the ice with your chakra and then enhance your punches with chakra you'll be able to break through." I stated. As I looked at my surrounding I finally noticed that the dun was setting; signaling that I was already late at beating DaiChi home. I got up from my knelling position and walked over to Chi.

"Let's go." I said as we stared at each other. She stood her ground and looked at me expectantly.

"You know I don't speak ferret, that Daichi. And speaking of which we're late, we wouldn't want to anger him farther, now would we?" She ignored me and walked over to where the ninja was banging on the ice.

"What? Just leave him, he's a shinobi. He'll get himself out of there alright. I told him how! Now let's go before he gets out and kills us!" I yelled stomping over to where she stood. She looked down; I following her gaze looked down at the ninja below. He was no longer banging on the ice; his eyes were closed as he sunk to the bottom. Shit! Looks like he didn't get enough air before he went under, panicking I made a fist. Focusing chakra into my fist I broke through the ice. As it broke and went in different direction, I reached down into the frozen water and grabbed the ninja's hand. He was heavier than I thought possible as I dragged him out of the water.

As his head hit the surface I didn't hear the usually gasp of fresh air. Oh Kami! Please don't be dead. Don't be dead! As I slid him across the ice to sandy desert I began to hyper-ventilate.

"Oh Kami, what did I do? I only wanted to scare him, not kill him." I panicked looking at Chi for the answer as she shook her head. _This would be one of those times I wished I spoke ferret._ My whole body was shaking at the prospect that I had killed someone. _I've never taken a life before and I sure as hell didn't want to start now._ Tears were welling up in my eyes yet again as the thought went through my panicked mind. _Calm down Mizu. If you don't calm down you're not going to get through this._ Taking a few calming breaths I cleared my mind. _Okay so he's not breathing because there's water in his lungs. So all I have to do it get the water out of there so air can get in. That makes sense._ Placing my hands on his chest, I concentrated searching for the water, as I grabbed a hold of it I motioned with my hands; directing the water out of his lungs. Coughing was heard and he began to hack up water as his eyes opened and then quickly closed as he passed out. I jumped back surprised. _I did it. I saved his life. Oh thank you Kami!_ I jumped up ecstatic throwing my hands in the air. I went to hug the unknown ninja but decided against it as he must be tired. My knees 'plopped' on the ground as I landed besides him exhausted. _I must be low on chakra; looks like I'll have to train more with DaiChi. _

As I wiped the perspiration that had accumulated on my forehead I fell backward into the sand tired. I was already covered in sand as it was so what was a little more. Besides all I want to do is sleep. Chi ran to my side and ran her furry body against my bare leg; I grunted a response drifting off into unconsciousness. I felt myself slip into my dream world before a shooting pain shot up my arm. Screaming I flung Chi off of me and shot her a death glare.

"What was that for?" I yelled rubbing my wounded arm. She looked back at me innocently as if she had done nothing. I mumbled a few choice worlds before getting to my feet. Most of them included four letter words not suitable for most audiences. I looked down at the ninja below and sighed. I kicked him lightly in the side yet he didn't stir at all. _I'll have to take him back home._ I grabbed the sand-ninja's hand hauling him onto my back. _Home it is!_


	3. Chapter 3

It was extremely late by the time I got we got close to our home. Unfortunately the Suna ninja that had passes out earlier was still unconscious. I could feel his temperature rising through his clothing and his red face indicated that he was definitely sick. Despite his small and lanky appearance he weighed a ton. The second this kid gets up I'm making him go on a diet or something. Honestly...it's not healthy to be this heavy, well for me at least. This has to be terrible for my back. Okay maybe it was the fact that his gourd of sand was wet and it didn't help that Chi is perched on my head enjoying the free ride. I had tried to get her off earlier but she would dig her razor-sharp claws into my head refusing to budge. And let me tell you that was not pleasant. I think I'm the submissive one in this relationship. It's sad. I've been owned by a ferret. So long dignity! Ah, I can see it laughing as I pass it by. Next stop self-pity.

We were currently on the border of rain and wind country. The desert sand was replaced with fertile soil and great big oak trees were everywhere. Although this was still the land of wind the air was moist and comfortable. I took in a deep breathe of air, welcoming it into my lungs as it eased my sore dry throat. I'm naturally from Amegakure and the desert was definitely not for me. It more or less reminded me of a giant litter box.

I could see lights flicker in the distance, indicated that DaiChi was already home. -.- I hope he isn't mad that we left the house unprotected, that and the fact that I'm bring home an unconscious stranger. Verbal beating here I come. Fuck Yeah! My sped slowed to meager crawl as I was not too excited to go home. Upon seeing our home Chi head perked up and then darted off in the direction of our home.

"Thanks, Love! I love you too." I yelled after her anger that she couldn't wait for me. I felt my grip on the sand ninja slip and paused readjusting his position on my shoulder. Chi ran up to the door as she scratched on it wanting to get it. She waited patiently for five minutes before she looked back at me as I had reached the door. I used my free hand to turn the doorknob and open the unlocked door. I pushed it open and instantly Chi ran in searching for her much missed master. Our two room cabinet wasn't much so it wouldn't take her more than a few seconds to find him.

"DaiChi! We're ho…" I yelled cutting off as I froze at the sight before me. An unknown man was sitting in my kitchen. That only seemed too registered in my head as my second priority as the item he was holding in his hand was what made me freeze.

"Mr. FluffyKins!" I yelled alarmed terrified at what this man was doing with my childhood friend. I know it may seem childish that I'm more worried about my stuffed rabbit but it was also one of the last things I had to remember to remind me of my old home and past. And I'll be damned if I let this filthy man touch it. My eyes narrowed angered that this man was touching my things and was sitting in my house. I grabbed the chopping knife that was lodge in the side of the door, mostly likely from one of my fights with Chi. I held it before me ready to attack.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Mr. Fluffykins!" I demanded anger coursing through my body. The man instantly dropped said rabbit and held his hands up in an innocent manner not wanting any harm done to his person. I looked around not noticing DaiChi anywhere around here. I looked to the open door seeing Chi peering around the corner curious as to what all the commotion was about. As I looked at her questioningly, her eyes and demeanor told me that Daichi was in fact not here.

"I asked who you are!" I jabbed out the knife trying to scare the man, though I doubt it did that.

"What's with all the yell?" I heard a voice behind me. Not expecting anyone and the adrenalin coursing through my veins put my senses on over drive. Terrified out of my wits, I dropped the knife as its clang to the floor and my grip on the ninja ceased as he fell to the ground. His body fell to the ground below soaking his clothes in water and mud. His head hit a small rock but sharp rock yet oddly enough he wasn't bleeding.

I whipped my body around ready to take on whoever this new person was. I wasn't afraid to face anyone yet I knew that in most cases I'd get my ass kicked. I wasn't the strongest ninja, quite weak in fact but I made up for my strength in determination. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

When I saw it was Daichi my face show pure relief. I may have been ready to take someone on but I'm definitely not in the mood for an ass kicking. I smiled up at him happy to have him back though his face didn't show what I had expected at all. He looked angry and slightly confused as he looked at the ninja on the ground.

"Who's this?" He asked motioning to the slumped body below. The ninja was soaked to the bone and mud covered his face and clothing. I smiled up innocently at my brother a nervous smile plastered on my face as I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"A friend?" I said questioningly. The non-amused look on his face told me he was not pleased at all. My posture slumped as realization hit me hard.

"I'm in big trouble, aren't I?" I questioned, he nodded his head as I picked up the ninja and made my way inside.

"Shower him off and get him in a new change of close before his condition gets worse."

The man from earlier moved out of my way as I walked into Daichi's room and into his attached bathroom. I opened the shower door with help of my foot and place the ninja on the floor. First we needed to clean the mud off of him and then change his clothes. O.O how am I suppose to do that? I looked at the boy as if he were crazy. There is no way in hell I'm undressing him and giving him a shower.

I walked back out to the kitchen/room, Daichi was saying goodbye from the man before as he left. I take it they were friends. Daichi turns to me seeing me hover in his doorway.

"Why aren't you taking care of your guest?" He asked closing and locking the front door.

"I-I, um I'm not really comfortable showering and dressing him." I admitted feet digging into the floor as Chi ran up and perches herself on DaiChi's shoulder.

"Have you never seen a man naked before…It's nothing new." He questioned. My face reddened considerably more completely embarrassed by the fact that my brother had just sad that. What, did he think I was some short of harlot…His face broke into a smile amused by my reaction.

"I was just kidding Mizu…Don't worry about it. I'll have Chi take care of him." He laughed. Apparently this was some sort of pay back…for what.

"That was cruel Daichi and you know it!" I yelled pointing an accusing finger at him angry that he would go that far.

"Ah, but so amusing for me." He said walking by me into his room as he made his way to the bathroom. He lent some of his chakra to Chi as she transformed into her human form. After she morphed, a 5'2 hazel eyed girl stood before us. Her sky blue hair fell around her shoulders with steaks of gray and white running through it. She looked up at Daichi questioningly, this technique was mostly used for battle or training but it would come in hand for our current situation. The only downside was she didn't speak, but for some reason she could still communicate with Daichi. After telling her what was needed to be done she went to work bathing and clothing the Suna Ninja.

When he was fully clothed I brought him into the kitchen and pulled out my sleeping mat. After I made the bed, I laid him down and covered him with a warm blanket. While Chi was taking care of him I had made some soup for him when he woke up. Though he had yet to wake up I made him a bowl anyway in case he had awakened in the middle of the night. Before walking into Daichi's room I place a cool wet cloth over his forehead to hopefully keep the temperature at bay. As I walked into Daichi's room he looked at me questioningly.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked as he looked up from his book.

"Ai-Chan, is sleeping in my bed. Is it okay if we share?" I asked not wanting to sleep on the floor. I had nicknamed the Suna Ninja 'Ai-chan' as I didn't know his name and he peculiarly had the Ai kanji tattooed on his forehead… I thought it was cute although I doubt he would think the same. He smiled evilly before putting down his book, the innocent smile that I had placed on my face disappeared at his expression.

"He's sick, Mizu. You can not leave him unattended until he is well. You will stay with him until them. Think of it as part of your punishment for fighting with Chi." My mouth opened to argue but he sent me one of his fatherly glares. I closed my mouth and stomped my way into the kitchen anger that I was to be sleeping on the kitchen floor until Ai-Chan was leaving. Oh the hell I was in for. If I had of known of how difficult Ai-Chan was going to be, I would have just left him there.

* * *

**This feels off to me. I just wanted to update for the people that actually like this story. I'd like to thank RoxTrox7 and BloodyOracle for reviewing. It means alot that people actually like this. - Please review. Constructive Critisim is always welcome and so are ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A child no older than the age of eight stood before her village with her mouth agape, her eleven year old brother the mimicking her expression. Smoke and soot filled the air along with the awful stench of burned fleshed. Although the porches and bridges were scattered with a few burning corpses and their village was currently burning to the ground. That was not what had caused such shock and gaping reactions. The young eight year old turned to her brother azure eyes alight with awe and confusion. **_

_**"Daichi," the brown haired boy looked down at his sister, silver orbs meeting blue, "How is this possible..." She questioned fear and curiosity in her tone. The young boy remained silent unsure of this phenomenon himself, as he turned back to the sight before them. Their small town had burned to the ground killing those that had failed to escape before the fire had engulfed them. The flames were burning; destroying everything in their path as the cleansing rain beat down incapable of keeping the fire at bay. **_

_**"I don't know, Mizu...I don't know. The rain should have put the fire out already...but it didn't. It's not even smoldering it slightly." The boy's awe was evident on his face. The realization that Monsu-ngakure no Sato (1) was burning to the ground as heavy rain beat down on the fire was one thing but the fact that their village had actually manage to catch fire was...unfathomable. Monsu-ngakure no Sato was located in the Land of Rain, five miles north of Amegakure and therefore was always wet and damp making it hard to ignite anything. Then as it was the beginning of monsoon season, it was impossible that anything should be burning. (2) It was unconceivable, one would think it was an illusion but the vial stench of burning flesh was all too real. One thing was for sure. This fire was not normal. **_

-

The bright sun shined through the lone window illuminating the room and unwelcomingly awakening me from my slumber. I mumbled incoherent and obscene words and phrases under my breath that I would definitely be punished for if Daichi over heard.

Aggravated by the blinding sun and chill from the morning air as it hit my skin, I reached around aimlessly eyes closed searching for my blankie. Yeah, that's right I sleep with a blankie, it's blue with little white stars on it; got a problem with that?

As grabbed a hold of something in my incoherent state; I brought it closer to my form and snuggled up against it. As I tried to drift off to sleep my illogical mind wandered. _Why is blankie so warm? I thought rubbing my face against it…and why does it smell like…passion fruit?_ At that my mind finally kicked into gear as my eyes snapped out and I wailed an inhuman like screech.

What I had found was definitely not what I had expected. It seems I had substituted Ai-chan for my blankie. Horrified and embarrassed I jumped up away from the unconscious shinobi bumping into the small kitchen table, effectively knocking my glass of water off the table and right into the direction of Ai-Chan.

_No!_ My hands shot out, willing the water to stop. As if on demand gravity was lost and the water hung suspended in the air. I sighed in relief and motioned the water back into the cup before I grabbed it and place it in the middle of the table.

"That was close." I sighed to myself plopping back on the ground. I observed the Suna shinobi and noticed that he was still asleep. _Wow he sleeps like a log. It's been almost fifteen hours. I mean I loved to sleep but fifteen hours was a bit insane. What had he never slept before? _(3)

I noticed his face was slightly pale although his complexion was naturally pallor. When I reached over and put my hand to his forehead I realized he was burning up. _Oh shit; he's on fire…Daichi, he'll know what to do._ As I jumped up and stumbled I tripped over my blankie that had inconveniently wrapped around my ankles. I fell towards the floor hands outstretched to stop my fall; gravity released it hold on my body and I floated at an uncomfortable angle. As I willed myself to a vertical angle my stomach did summersaults. I've always hated doing that; but if I hadn't stopped my fall I would have landed on Ai-chan. As I shook off my queasy stomach I untangled my blankie with a few kicks and skilled hops.

Out of my hold, I popped into Daichi's room only to see his form not sleeping peacefully in bed but not there at all. _Arg, where is he?_ He had brought back supplies and such so where would he have gone.

Quickly checking in the bathroom my heart dropped. Daichi was no where to be found and I had a sick person I had to take care of. It wasn't that I was mentally challenge at doing something myself…okay maybe I was. But it's Daichi's fault, he had been taking care of me since I was eight. So I'm use to doing nothing myself. Damn him and his overbearing self.

I stood in the bathroom dumbfounded as what to do. That is until I was knocked out of thoughts by something warm and fluffy rubbing against my leg. I looked down and spotted Chi.

"What do you want?" I spat, if it wasn't for her I wouldn't have a random stranger to take care off. Her beady black eyes narrowed at me before she scampered off into the kitchen that doubled into my bedroom. I followed her and watched as she leaped to the table; it was only then that I noticed a piece of parchment with DaiChi's scribble all over it.

"Thanks…" I mumbled grabbing the paper out from under her.

_Mizu_

_It seems that I have forgotten something in Suna. I'll be back before nightfall so please behave and don't fight with Chi. I know how you two can get when left alone. If 'Ai-chan', as you so call him, is still unconscious leave him be. I check him this morning and his temperature was going down. However if it has increased I want you to try and cool him down. Get some ice or something to keep it down and watch over him until he wakes up. Please try not to freak out; Chi is there if you need her. I know how you freak out when you need to do something yourself. I'll see you later. _

_Love you, DaiChi_

I sighed as I through the parchment back on the table.

"He acts like I can't do anything myself." I complained to Chi. Chi looked back at me as if saying 'you can't'.

"Shut up." I shot at her. _Great I'm having a fight with a ferret. How much more pathetic can I get; knowing me a lot._ I walked back over to 'Ai-chan' and knelt down to his level. I rested my palm on his forehead and looked down sympathetically. His temperature was still hot and I need to cool him down fast. I hopped to my feet and treaded over to the sink; I wetted a cloth and brought it over to him. As I placed it on his forehead I placed my pointer finger in the center of the cloth and closed my eyes in concentration. With my freehand I made the symbol for the ox and focused my chakra at the tip of my finger, the wet cloth slowly iced over as frost accumulated until the cloth was froze. I picked up the cloth to make sure it wasn't frozen on there. _Kami, that'd be awful. He'd have to walk around with a cloth frozen on his forehead until it thawed off._ I snorted at the thought.

I popped over to the refrigerator and opened it up, only to see that Daichi had eaten the rest of the soup. I turned to look at the bowl I had left on the table only to see Chi slurping it up. My face distorted into that of disgust as she looked up at me dumbfounded. I sighed yet again and looked at her tiredly. _Looks like I'll have to cook something else then._ I opened the cabinets about the sink only to see them empty. _Where'd all the food go? Daichi just went shopping!? What the heck!_ I slammed the cabinet closed and stomped over to a chair before I plopped down on it. Chi just observed me quietly before resuming eating her soup. I looked at her enviously.

"You make me wish I was a ferret sometime," she looked up again as I paused. "Then I wouldn't have a care in the world. I just sit back and relax, enjoy my peace. I wouldn't have to take care of stupid shinobi's that don't know how to be nice or annoying brothers that eat all the food." I sighed exasperated as I throw my head backwards admiring the ceiling. _Have there always been that many cobwebs up there? One. Two. There…Oh.My.Kami! That spider is HUGE! It doesn't even look...real. Maybe demonic or some creepy being from outer space. Eww, I wonder how long it's been up there._ My eyes widened at a scary realization. _What if it's crawled in my mouth and laid its demonic alien spawn in my stomach?_ I looked down at my stomach fearful feeling queasy. I gagged at the thought before shaking off my queasiness. Chi hopped off the table and curled up in my lap. I looked down at her before picking her up and staring her in the face.

"Now, because you ate all the soup and I have no clue where all our food went I have to go caught something." She looked at me agitated before extending her claws ready to attack. I held her farther away out my reach;

"While I got get us some food I need you to watch over Ai-chan, can you do that?" She said nothing as she couldn't considering she's a ferret yet I took that as a yes.

"Okies then." I put my palm on her forehead and focused a fair amount of chakra into Chi, as she had the night before she transformed into her human form and stood before me.

"Good...just, uh if he wants something just get it okay." She nodded and I took that as a yes. I walked over to the door and grabbed a basket for whatever it was I would find. "If someone comes here and it's not me or Daichi you know what to do. Take him with you." again she nodded and then knelt next to the shinobi watching over him. I unlocked the door and exited closing the door behind me. There was a stream about five minutes from here, I'd be able to catch some fish for lunch. _I'm sure he'll be hungry._ I left the cabin unaware of the pair of eyes watching me.

* * *

**(1) Monsu-ngakure no Sato - means Monsoon Village. Completely false and made up, it's not in the anime/manga although it will serve its purpose in this story. Since it is located in Amegakure it is very wet and damp. During Monsoon season, which is present for 3 months, it's like a river opens up and the area is flooded. Therefore all the housing is built up and off the ground so when the area is flooded they don't have to relocate. When it is flood season people travel by boat.**

**(2) This section takes place right when Monsoon season starts, therefore the streets aren't flooded yet just extremely wet.**

**(3) This takes place after his demon is removed approximately one month after. Therefore Gaara has slept after 14-16 years of insomnia; after that I think you'd love sleep too. That and the fact that he is now sick.**

**

* * *

**

I love my reviewers, they're fucking awesome. They make me want to huggle them to bits. huggles They also make me want to write lots although this seemed to take awhile to write. I'm not in a very good mood so that may have made this...off again. I should listen to techno or something. I love my reviewers and who ever is reading this right now! I'd like to personally thank:

**KyuubaInuzuka – Thanks hun. I shall keep writing cause it people like you that make me want to write. I love feedback. So as long as people like this I won't stop writing it. -**

**Roxtrox7 – My chapters don't seem that funny to me but I try really hard. . At the moment my humor has gone to hell. Damn. I think I should go look for it know. Thanks for the Thanks amuses me greatly. I've always been confused when people sent me thank you cards because than I have the impulse to sent them a thank you for the card. But I should really be saying your welcome. Am I making any sense? Probably not. At the moment I think I'm rambling. So to stop my blabbering "You're Welcome!"**

**kageNOhikari8 – I updated therefore NO DEATH! Sweet…lol. I glad you like it; I love you! And when I say I love you. I do cause you're mad awesome. As well as everyone else. **.

**Fallow of the forest – Aww, thanks love. Yeah! dances it's funny. I think most of this is drab because this part is all filler; Besides the fact that it shows what Mizu can do. Next part Gaara will finally be conscious! Yay! **


	5. Chapter 5

The sun filtered through the tree, positioned directly overhead indicating that  
it was around noon. I should hurry up I thought. Chi is probably bored out  
of her mind. I through the fish I had managed to catch in the basket I had  
brought with me. As I got up from my knelling position an unnerving feeling  
filled my body. I paused officially scared out as my paranoia kicked in and  
my brain went into overdrive. I spun around certain that someone was waiting  
watching me. It wasn't until I realized I must have looked crazy spinning  
around in circles looking for something that wasn't there that I stopped. I  
shook off my negative feelings and pick up my basket full of fresh fish  
leaving the stream and heading towards home. If I had actually thought to  
have searched for another's chakra I would have noticed I was not alone. But  
I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm a crappy kunoichi.  
-  
I arrived home not but five minutes later. The door was closed but it was  
obvious that someone was running around or something because I could hear  
loud footsteps and mumbled but clearly audible shouting. I was frightened to  
open to door fearful that someone had broken into our house and was possible  
hurting Chi and 'Ai-chan' It better not be some pervy thieves, I hope they  
don't plan on ah...taking advantage of little old Chi seeing as she's a  
ferret and all. EWWWW! Inter-species nasty-ness!  
Terrified that someone was taking advantage of my ferret I slammed open the  
door face redden with rage.

"Get the FUCK away from my ferret!" I screamed not even evaluating the  
situation. I was blinded by my rage and obviously insane state of mind.  
What I saw before me shocked me. I should get use to getting shock by now huh  
but unfortunately this is not so. Chi was huddled in a corner while a  
vertically challenged 'Ai-chan' stumbled over to her.

"Where am I...Answer me!?" He tripped over my blankie as I had almost done  
before and fell to the ground. Chi frightened out of her wits pushed herself  
farther against the wall terrified by this raving lunatic. He tried vainly  
to push himself up but only manage to get an inch off the floor before  
deciding it wasn't worth his energy. Chi was looking down at the shinobi  
terrified before she spotted me. Upon noticing my arrival to jumped to her  
feet and animatedly tackle me to the ground. Her deep blue tearful eyes  
where enough to tell me that she was happy I was home for once. I pushed her  
off and stood up brushing the dirt off of my clothing. She rolled over and  
transformed back into her regular form before grabbing a fish from the  
basket and running off.

"Hey!" I yelled, "I never said that was for you!" I chased after her but  
then decided against it as I wasn't in the mood for fish and ferret saliva.

Yum, yum! Bleh!

I went inside to help the barely conscious shinobi sprawled on the kitchen  
floor. See this is what happens when I leave Chi to do anything. I walked  
over to his form and bent down next to him. He was facing the floor so I  
turned him around so he could face the ceiling. His blood red hair obscured  
his aquamarine eyes and slightly hid the 'Ai' symbol on his forehead. I  
brush the hair out of his half lidded eyes as I sighed.

"Look what you've done 'Ai-chan'. If you don't stay in bed your not gonna  
get any better." I stated shaking my head. He groaned as a response and  
tried to lift his arm which only ended up slumping back to the ground. Poor  
thing. He must feel awful. Maybe If I can get some nice warm food in his  
stomach he'll feel better. I grabbed him under his arms and dragged him back  
to his make shift bed.

"Stay there and I'll make you some food." he didn't do much but grunt yet  
again and roll over facing the wall. I turned around and walked over to the  
sink to prepare lunch.

I ended up making Miso soup with poached fish on the side. I put some Miso  
soup in the bowl and walked over to the bed. He was up as his eyes were open  
and looking at me curiously.

"I made you some Miso soup, can you sit up and eat it yourself?" I  
questioned putting the soup above on the table. He moved his arms and  
attempted to push himself up in a sitting position. I giggled slightly at  
the sight, this was the shinobi that tried to kill me yesterday and he  
couldn't even sit up without struggle. I could have been a baka but I  
decided it would be too cruel. I had already tried to kill him but ended up getting him extremely sick instead.

"Here," I said helping him up and leaning against the wall opposite of me.  
He leaned back and relaxed. I grabbed the bowl and set it in his lap the  
spoon clinking on the side.

"Eat Up!" I said cheerily smiling kindly. His eyes dropped down to the bowl  
and then traveled up to my smiling face, after he had done this a complete  
of times his face was nothing but blank. My smile faltered as he didn't even  
move to try and eat it.

"Are you really that weak?" I mumbled under my breath but the glare  
'Ai-chan' fixed on me, told me he had heard me. My face held a sheepish grin  
as I grabbed the bowl from his lap.

"Guess I'll have to feed you, eh?" I grabbed the spoon and scooped up some  
soup. I held the awaiting spoon before his mouth waiting for him to eat up.  
He did no such thing and just stared blankly. I grew agitated by his actions  
and dropped the spoon back in the bowl.

"Eat it! Damn You! I spent this past day taking care of you and you can't  
even try and cooperate. What is wrong with you, 'Ai-chan'!" I yelled angry.  
I had enough of him. I was try I honestly was, but he wasn't making this any  
easier. I'll make him eat this weather he likes it or not.

"Ai-chan?" he questioned voice dry and hoarse from not using it. His tone  
held nothing but genuine curiosity.

"You never told me your name..." I traveled off.

"Gaara." He stated looking around the room. I looked at him shocked. for such a young age his voice was uncharacteristically deep. I looked at him cheesy smile in place.

"I think I'd prefer to call you 'Ai-chan'." I said pick up a spoonful of soup and shoving in his open mouth obviously meaning to protest. He choked at first then swallowed down his soup. I continued to feed him as he swallowed down the soup a bit unwillingly. At one point I had to plug his noise while using my other free hand to cover his mouth. He was forced to eat the soup or suffocate. Ha! I'm such a meanie.

Frantic scratching was heard at the door. It was no other than Chi but I was too lazy to move. I place the empty soup bowl on the ground as I unwilling got up from my position on the floor. Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

"I'm coming, damn it." I said slowing my pace on purpose. That annoying noise stopped and I sighed in relief. Gaara-san turned towards the door but showed no more interest. I opened the door as chi ran in and jumped on my shoulder. I glared up at her as she did the same to me. This was basically how we greet each other whenever in contact. Once she spotted 'Ai-chan' her claws dug into my neck making me yelp in pain. It was obvious that this was done in fear rather then to inflict pain on myself. I resisted the urge to throw her across the room and decided to simply pluck her from her perch. I held her at arms length as she flailed want to be released as I walked over to 'Ai-chan'.

I knelt in front of him as he looked at me apprehensively eyeing Chi with interest. At this close proximity she was shaking with fear and her claws were dug in my skin small specks of blood showing. I bent down to her and whispered in her ear. She calmed considerably but her tense form meant she would not let her guard down. I looked up at Gaara face stern like that of a mother ready to scold her child.

"Chi would appreciate it if you apologized for scaring her earlier." He said nothing and just continued to stare. I sighed frustrated at his silent and stoic face.

"Let me rephrase this. Apologize or I'll put your hand in cold water inconsequently making you pee your pants." I smiled at him innocently expecting an apology.

"Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"You're insane, she's a ferret." Both our eyes narrowed, Chi and myself, before getting up and leaving the room; too angry to say anything. I avoided him for the rest of the night was just peachy for me considering he was still too tired to move around. He ended up falling asleep against the wall until Daichi came home and moved him on the bed. I explained him as to why I didn't aid him and I received no punishment.

The one thing that Ai-chan should no about me; Is that I always make good on my promises.

* * *

**It took a while but whatever. I've been in a craptacular mood for personal reasons so I'm not all happy dappy. I do believe I just made that up. Anyway, this was nothing like how I planned it. But I do finally have a solid plot. Yay! This was a filler...again. Most of these seem like filler because it's not that exciting yet. I wish I could skip all this but I can't. I wanna show everyone how much Mizu is annoyed by Gaara and Chi and that Daichi is almost always gone. Thanks fallow of the forest, roxtrox and bloodyoracle for review your all amazingly awesome. It always makes me so happy when people review. And as contrary to what your thinking. Mizu doesn't have a demon. In most of these stories most Oc have a demon or some super human strength. I wanted to stray away from that. Sorry if that's what you were looking for, it's not here. Longest AN everr!**


	6. Chapter 6

I snuck out of Daichi's room where I had slept the night before. I had refused to sleep in the same room with Gaara but it didn't really make a difference because it wasn't even 15 feet away. Yeah, are house is that same. I had a cup of cold water in my hand at the ready. I smiled to myself as I held back a giggle. He was sleeping peacefully as I knelt down. I lifted his limp hand and put it in the cold water. 'Nighty Night Ai-Chan' and with that I left the room.

-

I felt something brush against my feet and my foot twitched in return. I rolled over and recoiled my feet closer to my body. Something pounced on me cause me to sit up straight. I looked down to see Chi sit happily in my lap, tail swishing back and forth. I picked her up and held her closer to my face. Usually we would be going at each others necks at the moment but for now we had one thing in common. Gaara had officially pissed us off. I got out of bed and walking into the kitchen while Gaara slept cozily on his dry sheets. Wait, what? The cup of water was nowhere to be found. Damn it! That's it. I dashed over to the sink and turned on the faucet. I grabbed a cup and filled it to the top with icy cold water. I walked over to Gaara, Chi happily trailing behind me. I tilted the cup slightly...I giggled, just wait till Gaara walks up soak and wet. Ha!

"Mizu!" the sudden yell startled me, my grip on the cup vanishing. My head snapped into the direction of the yelling, there before me stood Daichi an annoyed and slightly angered expression on his face. Gaara was awoken by our yelling and expertly dodged the water with his skills.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"Getting a drink of water..."

"Really, Didn't look like that too me." I scratched the back of my head, a sure sign that I was nervous.

"I...U-uh..." What the hell? Why can't I think of anything smart to say besides uh. Damn me and my slow-ness. It probably doesn't help that Daichi is sending me his almighty death glare of doom! I turn slightly to my right to see Gaara doing the same. My eyes widened in fear. O.O His glare is even worse! I jumped slightly at the look he was sending me feeling pure malice and anger radiating off both I took this as a good time to leave. I slowly walked towards the door not daring to look either of them in the eye. I could feel their glares on my back only causing me to stiffen and tense up. I pasted Daichi, sighing as my I made my way to the door uninterrupted. Sweet home free!

"Mizu." called Daichi's calm voice. Although he wasn't yelling I still jumped about a foot in the air.

"Yes" I meekly replied. When Daichi got mad, he got mad. I remember once I stole all his underwear and froze them. Don't ask me why. Isolation can make people do crazy things. He was so pissed. He forced me to do intense training for a week and if it's one thing I hate; its training.

He turned towards the door as he threw some canteens in my direction. Using my not so awesome ninja skills, I instinctively screamed and fell backwards arms flailing. I hit the ground with a thump canteens tangled around me. Gaara snickered while I sat up and untangled myself. Daichi opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off before he could say a word.

"I know I know. I'm a crappy kunoichi!"

"I was just going to tell you to get some water."

"Oh." I deadpanned. Well this is embarrassing. I got up before darting away in the direction of the river.

-

"I'm sorry about her; she's a little...attention starved and lonely. She means no harm by it. She's just unused to people." Daichi explained as he watched Chi chase after Mizu.

"How long are you going to keep me here?" The Kazekage asked standing up to face the brown haired man. He only smiled in return.

"We're not keeping you here, Kazekage. If I had known who you were sooner I would have brought you back earlier. But I thought it would be better to wait until you were in full health before traveling back to Suna."

"I can't leave my people alone. It would be better if I left now." Daichi smirked. Well he's blunt and too the point.

"Oh you don't need to worry about that. I'm good friends with your brother. I explained the situation and that we would have you back tomorrow afternoon. They said it isn't a problem for you to be gone for another day."

"Why should I trust you?" His observing eyes looking for any sign of lies.

"I'm not asking you to trust me. I'm tell you what's going on. You don't need to trust me for that." Daichi smirked under Gaara's suspecting glare. He turned to his room and walked away not uttering another word.

-

"This means war." I stated dropping the canteens on the ground. Sand was in my hair, that's right in my hair. And his happened how. Oh I'll tell you. I was coming home innocently minding my own business when all of a sudden a bucket full of sand falls on my head. I looked up and saw Gaara sitting up in a tree acting as if he didn't anything. Now I was brushing the sand off my body as I shook my head furiously shaking it free form my azure locks. Gaara jumped down to the ground standing a few feet away.

My hands met in a simple hand sign resembling that of a prayer. I could feel all the water around me, coursing through the trees and ground even in our bodies. I extending my chakra in the ground and summoned it around me. Gaara was in for it. I may suck at Taijutsu and Genjutsu but I have complete control over water and I know how to use it. The water pooled at my feet as I stood on it using my chakra to keep from getting wet. Gaara's looked shocked for a few seconds before reverting back to his normal stoic expression. I brought my hands before me lifting them up midlevel. The water followed and formed into a wall before I made a single hand sign and the water froze over into a block of solid ice.

"Bring it!" I yelled hurling an ice ball in his direction but before it hit him it was blocked by sand. For the next twenty minutes sand and ice flew through the sky never hitting their original target. Every time I tried to attack Gaara his stupid sand would block it. It wasn't fair. I had to dodge, duck and dive while he just stood there sand doing all the work.

"Damn it! Come out from behind that sand castle of yours and fight me like a man!" I paused, his face blank as usual. What is with him? He's like a human ice cube. I know. "Or are you scary you gonna lose to a girl, _Ai-chan_!" I said his nickname tauntingly. It was obvious he didn't like it. Daichi told me not to call him that anymore since it was 'disrespectful' but if it would get a reaction out of him I had no problem saying it. His eyes narrowed slightly as he sent yet another tentacle of sand my way. I expertly ducked behind my fort before popping back up.

"Ha! Missed me!" I yelled triumphantly, then proceeding to stick my tongue out at him childishly. Gaara took this moment to send sand hurtling in my direction. I was too busy and oblivious to this and didn't dodge. I ended up with a mouth full of sand. I feel to my knees gagging and spitting the disgusting stuff out of my mouth. I furiously wiped at my tongue disgusted out. "Eww. I screeched talking a mouth full of water before spitting it out. My eyes narrowed glinting with fury. That was low and he knows it. The water before me melted and seeped into the ground.

"Illusion: Mist" I yelled making the corresponding hand signs to complete this genjutsu. Clones of me appear and ran towards Gaara getting ready to attack. They jumped in the air but before his sand shield could block the attack they burst into cherry blossom petals. I took this as my chance and transported behind him. Startled that someone was behind him he spun around. As soon as he turned I threw the water I had been holding in my hand at him. As the water soaked his clothes I burst into fits of laughter.

"Ha! Looks like _Ai-chan_ wet his pants!" I snickered falling to the ground. Gaara looked down to see that his pants were soaked making it look as if he peed his pants.

We heard a rustling of leaves from the left and out of the brush came Daichi.

"What's taking you so..." Gaara turned towards the man eyes narrowed in annoyance. Daichi turned towards me eyes alight with amusement.

"Did you do this?" He asked no sign of anger.

"Yes?" I answered unsure; usually he was mad when I did something like this.

"I can't believe you outsmarted a kage." He said finally laughing.

"What!? A Kage!" I turned towards Gaara He didn't look that much older than me and yet he was a kage. That's..that's amazing. "But you're so young."

-

Mizu and Gaara sat silently listening to the rain patter against the roof. Daichi was in his room packing cloths for the trip to Suna. He decided that they would stay for a while. For once Mizu was allowed to tag along. The only reason Daichi approved of this was her constant begging and nagging. After a while he could only take so much.

Gaara had been staring silently at the wall for the last thirty minutes. Although he wasn't staring at me it was still aggravating none the less. What's so interesting about a wall? I looked from the wall and back to Gaara. I don't get it. I've been living here for the last five years and I've never found anything interested about any of these walls. I waved my hand in front of his face trying to get his attention. It didn't work. What the hell. Is he on some mind-transporting substance or something? This silence is insane.

"That's it. I'm tired of your silent staring!" I screamed. I had finally had enough. If I was going to be trapped in a house with someone besides a ferret I was at least going to do something. I had spent so long alone in this cabin with no one but Daichi and a ferret. There are only so many one-sided conversations a person can have with a ferret before going mad. Gaara turned to face me finally snapping out of his trance.

"What?"

"You've been sitting here for the last thirty minutes doing nothing but staring! And at what. A fucking wall! And what's even worse it that I've been sitting here trying to figure out what the hell is just so interesting about that stupid wall! What is it! Please enlighten me. I want to know." He opened his mouth to answer pausing a second. This was it. I was finally going to find out what the hell was just so interesting about this stupid wall!

"I wasn't staring at the wall. I was staring at that spider." he said outstretching his hand and pointing towards the wall. There if it was big, fat and ugly, a giant black spider. My face distorted into that of disgusted as I remember seeing it earlier.

"That things still here! Wow." Still on my knees and too lazy to move I slide up too it, observing it. "Oh lookie, it's even building a nest."

"Mizu." I turned to Daichi signaling that I was indeed listening. "Pack before you go to bed please, we leave in the morning and I don't want to have to wait for you." I sighed pouting.

"I love you too, Daichi." I grumbled before turning back to the spider's nest.

* * *

**Wow, another chapter so soon. It's weird usually it takes me a while. Finally this is going somewhere. Most of these were fillers up until now, including this one. The next chapter will be...kinda action-y. I've found my muse! And that's a combination of reviews and surgar-y junk. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers. You're all amazing. Sorry not that talkative tonight. I'll be gone next week but luckly I'll have my laptop. Sweetness. I'll update at the end of the week or beginning of next. Thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke with a start, swiveling my head I looked out of the lone window. I saw stars sprinkle across an inky sky. I rubbed the gunk from my eye and sat up. It's not even morning and I'm still tired…looks like I'm not getting back to sleep tonight. I looked over to my right to see Gaara sleeping soundly. I giggled to myself. He looked so peacefully and cute when he was asleep, completely different from when he's conscious and radiating the whole ' I'm a human ice cube…hn.' thing. I heard the creaking of floor boards and my head perked. Whose there? Daichi should be sleeping. I stood and walked over to Daichi's room. As I turned the corner I almost yelled if I wasn't for the hand that slapped over my mouth. When I silenced Daichi removed it and signaled to be quiet.

"They're here." He said kunai in hand. My eyes widened as I felt a sickening feeling flooded my stomach twisting and churning knots until I felt sick. They're here…They're here and they've come for us. I felt my body shake and my senses heighten. We need to get out of here. We need to leave now. Daichi motioned to the kitchen were Gaara was still asleep. Gaara, he would just be an innocent bystander in all this.

I dashed into the room as Daichi followed. Gaara was sleeping as place my hand over his mouth to keep him from making noise. I did the same thing as Daichi and signal him to be silent. He obeyed giving me a questioning glance,

"Get your gourd, we're leaving. Be quiet." Daichi whispered. He nodded and picked up his gourd that had remained there since his arrival. I grabbed his hand and lead him into Daichi's room. He walked over to the closet and lifted up a board in the floor revealing a hidden tunnel. Seals surrounded the bottom of the door to keep people out once it was shut and resealed, eight feet below through the trap door was a dirty tunnel.

"There are five outside surrounding the house; I'll take care of them. I want you to take the Kazekage and run. Stay at the hideout until I get there. I'll come for you when I can. If I'm not there by nightfall you leave. Now go."

"No! I'm not leaving you." I said tears welling in my eyes. I grabbed onto his arm and tugged him towards me. I didn't want to leave him. I didn't want to lose him.

"Please take care of her for me." He said pushing me into Gaara.

"No!" I yelled. He was talking like I was never going to see him again. The tears I was trying to contain broke through and I became a wreck.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered. Just then a crash came from the kitchen. They were here.

"Go!" He pushed me backwards. I ended up bumping into Gaara and we were both sent backwards through the tunnel door and into the darkness below. I braced myself for the impact but instead felt sand cradle us. I looked down and a hand made of sand brought us to the ground safely. Once we reached the ground I jumped to my feet,

"No! We can't leave him up there. They'll kill him. Please bring me back up there, please." I pleaded gripping tightly onto his shirt.

"He told me to take care of you. By bring you back I'll only be putting you in danger. Which I believe is the last thing your brother wants." His voice was calm and collected. He obviously wanted to know what was going on but knew now was not the time to ask.

"Screw what he wants! I want to help my brother. Screw you, I'll do it myself!" I yelled and walked under the opening. I jumped a few time but soon realized that would do little. I hate doing this…it's probably doesn't help that I'm so stressed and tired! FUCKKK! I closed my eyes and took a few calming breathes. Up…I want to go up. I thought while willing myself up off the ground as I jumped a couple of times. Come on…please work…please…up I want to go up. I imagined myself floating.

"What are you doing?" I ignored him and soon I felt my body lift up into the air. I only need to be lifted a couple feet from the ground before I could reach the door. I lifted my hands up and felt the grains of wood against my fingertips. I was surprised that Gaara hadn't said anything but I had more important things to worry about. I lift the board and hung from the edge as I lifted myself up and into Daichi's room. My feet still hanging off kicking air; it seemed I wasn't strong enough to push myself up all the way. This is what happens when you don't train like your suppose too.

"I could use a little help!" I yelled down to Gaara below. Suddenly I felt something pushing against my feet moving and squirming. I reached the floor and scrabbled to my feet. Two men stood before Daichi, one with a kunai in hand and the other pressing the tip of a katana to Daichi's neck. A third, a woman stood in the back watching the fight progress. There was a body in the kitchen as I could see their hand sticking through the doorway. The woman was the first to notice my presence. She turned towards me, golden eyes dancing in malice and joy. I froze, I knew this woman…

-

_The scenery flew by in blurs of greens, browns and blues leaving a trail of broken branches in their wake. A young azure haired child no older than ten clung to her older brother's back as they flew through the air, traveling from branch to branch. _

_"I'm scared, Daichi. Why won't they leave us alone? We didn't do anything!" She yelled tears fell from the younger child's eyes as she sniffled into her brother's back. The elder knew the reason but didn't want to worry his sibling. She didn't need to worry over such things. He didn't want to trouble her with things she wouldn't be able to comprehend._

_"I don't know, Mizu. But don't worry, we'll lose them." He reassured. Just then kunai and shurikens were sent flying their way. Mizu screamed, clinging to her brother tighter then every. The eldest saw this coming and jumped higher up into the branches above to dodge._

_"Make them stop. Please make them stop." She pleaded rivers streaming down her pallor face as she shook her head rapidly. Her brother, Daichi fell to his knees exhausted on the thick branch. Mizu slid off his back running around to face her fallen brother,_

_"DaiChi! Are you okay?" She knelt down next to him wiping his chestnut hair out of his silver orbs._

_"I'm fine, Mizu."_

_"We need to get out of here. They're going to be here soon." The sister pleaded, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his feet. The twelve year old stumbled to his feet and fell backwards leaning against the trunk of the tree. _

_"Brother…" Mizu screamed rushing to her brother's side._

_"Well, well, well. Look who we've caught up too." A rogue ninja snickered as two of his accomplices landed behind him; a woman with violet hair walk up to him._

_"So, these are them? Hmph, they don't seem that strong." Both of the children look up as Mizu shrinks back in fear and Daichi struggles to his feet and pushes Mizu behind him._

_"Don't say that, Haruka. The boy may be nothing but the girl; I've seen her power. Why do you think Kaji-da (1) wants her?" A brown hair boy interrupted walking up to join the rest. "Whatever." She said brushing the comment aside. "What do we do with him though?" She questioned pointing to the boy. A sick smirk crosses the leaders face,_

_"Kill him." The leader said unsheathing his katana as he licked his lips in anticipation. He darted forward Katana at the ready in a striking position._

_"No!" Mizu screamed jumping in front of her brother. The others took this as their chance to capture the blue haired child but to their horror they couldn't move. They struggled but it did nothing to help them. The katana was not a centimeter from Daichi's chest but its wielder didn't thrust the blade into his heart, or rather he could not. _

_"What the... what's going on?!" Haruka voiced her teammate's thoughts exactly. The boy looked at his sister in admiration as he smiled tiredly. She had saved him, she may not have known how she did this but she did it none the less. He turned back to their attackers eyes alight with fury._

_"It looks like we're not so pathetic after all." He said pushing himself up and leaning against the trunk. "Now it's my turn." The young boy smirked eyes alight with malice. The tree began to tremble and from behind the boy branches shot out from behind him. The rouge ninjas looked on with shock and horror as their leader was speared through the heart by a branch. The branch wrapped around the deceased body and pulled it into the tree disappearing. Mizu looked on horrified and hyperventilating, she soon passed out and the hold on the other too ninja vanished._

_"Shit!" Haruka yelled jumping out of the way of a flying branch intent on crushing her. This child didn't use any hand signs the plants move as if he wills it. She dodged to the left as another branch was sent her way but her partner was not quick enough and was pushed off his perch and was sent falling to the ground below. He landed with a crack and although he had broken some bones he was safe. The boy looked down at the wounded man sadly before a sick smirk stretched across his face. He stomped his foot on the ground and both looked down as earth rose from the ground swallowing him whole. The last remaining ninja looked up at the boy; she would be no match for him. It would be better to leave with her life besides she needs to tell Kaji da about this new turn of events._

_Daichi slumped down breathing heavily, he had use most of his chakra running from them. He glanced over at his sister eyes closed and breathing calmly. He stood to his feet groaning as he walked over to her fallen form. He hoisted her on his back and jumped down to the ground below. _

_"They're not gonna get us." He whispered, "I promise you they'll never get us." He said slowly making his way to Konoha._

-

"Seems she came to us. How lucky." She said a smirk crossing her features, as she brushed her purple hair from eyes. This got the others attention and they looked my way. Daichi's eyes widened in fear and as the other's attention were on me he took his chance to attack the one holding the katana to his throat. A vine-like branch broke through the floor and wrapped around the black hair ninja. He screamed in pain as spikes protruded from the branch and blood was splashed across the room. I winched at the sight and looked away.

"Stop him!" Haruka yelled as she sent an attack of sebon needles flying my Daichi's way. Daichi's back was facing her while he was busy defending himself from the other ninja so he didn't notice the attack. I looked closely and noticed a thick purple substance at the tip of the needle. Poison.

"Daichi!" I yelled running in front of him blocking him from the attack with my back. I felt the needles slice through my skin and embed into my back. I yelled out in pain and fell forward into Daichi. Daichi swung around to catch me before I hit the ground. I groaned in pain as he placed me on the ground.

-

"Mizu…Mizu! Are you okay?" he yelled shaking me. The girl just flopped around too tired to move her body. She let out a grunt to let him know she was still conscious although she was slipping. Daichi stood hunch over her form pulling her closer to him. He looked up silver eyes stormy and full of hatred.

The cabin floor began to shake and two thick branches broke through the floor twisting and curling around Daichi and Mizu. The ninja Daichi was fighting before started making hand signs planning to attack them. Suddenly one of the branches ripped through the floor and wrapped around the ninja's ankle and threw him into the wall. The wall broke and the ninja was sent flying through the air into a tree outside. The ninja coughed up blood but wasn't affected any more than a few broken ribs. Daichi would be sure to change that. As the ninja stumbled to his feet the second branch came at him and pierced his heart killing him.  
Haruka stood there silently, she knew if she was to move he could kill her in an instant. She glanced through the now open wall searching for her master. Where was he? She could fell his presence out there. If he saw that they were in trouble wouldn't he help them? She suddenly felt something slither and crawl up her leg as she looked down she saw sand. Sand? She looked up and before her stood a very angry red headed kazekage. Her eyes widened in fear as the sand move faster almost covering her mouth now. Suna's kazekage, this was the last thing they were expecting. She struggled against the sand but found it of no use.

"Kaji Da!" she yelled wishing her master was mercifully enough to allow her to live. Her pleas were not met and another's blood was added to Gaara's sand.

-

As the sand slithered back into the gourd and the cork was replaced the kazekage walked over to the two hunched figures. Daichi's face was shadowed by his hair although Mizu's face was visible. Her skin was pale and moist, her eyes closed and her face distorted into pain. He noticed Daichi was holding five sebon needles in his hand, the tips of them mixed with a purple substance and blood. Poison.

The kazekage placed his hand on the elder boy's shoulder concern in his eyes. When the boy looked up he was shocked. Daichi had been crying, his eyes red and puffy.

"We need to get her to Suna. The medic's can treat her there." His voice broke through the silence. The boy nodded and wiped his face of any traces of tears. He stood to his feet and lifted Mizu with him carrying her bridal style.

From the closet out picked Chi, she had sensed the commotion dying down and felt it was safe to leave her haven. She noticed Mizu in Daichi's arms and ran over to them. She hopped up into Mizu's lap, as she walked up she rubbed her soft fur against Mizu's burning face. Upon seeing no reaction she looked up at Daichi beady black eyes worried.

"We're going to get help; don't worry Chi." The ferret looked back down at her friend and curled up into the sleeping child's lap.

* * *

**(1) Kaji Da means eternal fire. **

**Wow, This is the longest chapter so far.**

**The story will finally pick up from here. Yes!! Oh, something will be explained in the next chapter. Like why Mizu can control water and Daichi can control earth, who those people where ect. I think. It might take two chapters to finish explaining everything. I'm not sure. I think this is about half way done. So there should be Seventeen chapters in total.**

**Sorry for switching from first person to third person. It's easier for me to write battle sense in third person apparently. So from now on I'll write battle scenes in third person. I suck at writing fighting scenes so suggestions would be appreciated SO MUCH! I love everyone that reviewed because you're all amazing. Thanks for reading and everything.**

**P.S – LMFAO Apparently Dominic the Donkey is a mob hit. That's funny.**


	8. Chapter 8

-

Labored breathing filled the room as well as the rhythmic taping of Daichi's foot. He sat next to his sister's bed waiting for any signs of her awakening. It had been two days since she had fallen unconscious and they had fled from their home traveling to Suna. The Kazekage had the best medic nin in Suna try and identify the poison and search for a cure. So far they still couldn't figure it out and Mizu's condition was weakening. They predicted that in three days her organs would shut down and she would die.

The door to his left opened and entered the Kazekage. His usual emotionless face was betrayed by his worried eyes. It seemed no matter how emotionless his face was his eyes betrayed him and projected every bit of emotion for the world to see.

"I sent a letter to Konoha. The Hokage there is the best medic nin in the five shinobi countries. Although she isn't available they are sending her student who is of almost equal abilities. She'll be here with in three days." The chair clatter to the floor as Daichi stood to his feet enraged.

"She'll be dead within three days!" He yelled standing.

"We are trying to do the best we can." Daichi was furious, he could feel his anger rising. If this man wasn't the Kazekage and had given them free medical treatment and a place to stay he would have skewered him where he stood. His hand twitched at the urge, he was going to make them pay for what they did to his sister. He brushed past the Kazekage eyes averted from his aquamarine gaze. The Kazekage turned to watch him leave.

"Where are you going?"

"To train."

-

Kankuro stood over his friend's crouched form before sitting down next to him. The brunette's eyes were unfocused and steely as he overlooked the civilians busing themselves in Sunagakure's markets. Kankuro placed his hand on the male's shoulder meant for comfort.

"Gaara is doing all he can to help your sister." The boy didn't answer and looked away up at the shining sun.

"I should have protected her. I promised her I'd never let them hurt us and they almost succeeded in kidnapping us."

"Us? I thought you said they were after Mizu…"

"They're after both of us." He paused looked back at Kankuro. "Maybe it's better this way. If she just……she wouldn't have deal with all this. We've been through enough. I just want a normal life for once."

"You need to tell Gaara what's going on. He's the Kazekage and he can offer you protection."

"We're already putting you in danger by being in this village. Imagine if you actually protected us. They'd destroy this place like they did to our village." Kankuro paused unsure of what to say. Daichi stood to his feet and walked away going to check on his sister.

-

He walked through the halls of Suna's hospital passing busy nurses and doctors. When he came to room 212 he slid open the door and step inside looking at his feet. As he looked up he saw the Kazekage and a young woman, blonde hair pulled up in four spiky ponytails. They both looked towards the young man as he walked up to the bed that held his unconscious sister. He looked up at the Kazekage eyes void of emotion.

"I sent a letter to our parents, they'll be here tonight. Their names are MeiMei Shiku and MeiMei Rei."

"I'll tell the guards of their arrival." Mizu groaned on the bed shaking as she pulled the sheets tighter around her form. All looked down upon her form, Daichi was the first to grabbed her hand caressing it softly.

"Mizu. Mizu can you hear me?" He spoke softly leaning next to her head. She groaned again and her eyes flicked open before snapping shut.

"W-wat-er." She whispered voice hoarse from not using it. Daichi nodded and rushed over to the sink in the bathroom filling up a cup of cold water and then bringing it back over to Mizu.

"Let me help you." Spoke a soft feminine voice. The blonde bent down and lifted Mizu helping her lean against the bed in a sitting position. Daichi then held the cup to Mizu's mouth. She turned her head away at the last minute causing the water to run down her chest soaking into her clothes.

"I thought she wanted water." Temari spoke looking at Daichi. He place the cup on the table next to her bed as he watch the water trickle down her skin. He gasped as he noticed her skin absorbed all the water.

"Go turn on the shower." Temari looked at Daichi and then to her brother who nodded his head.

"Listen to him." She nodded and walked over to the bathroom turning the knob and then cold water rained down on the tile. Daichi removed the blankets that clung to Mizu's sweating form and then lifted her in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Gaara asked making no movements to stop the brunette. Daichi carried Mizu over to the bathroom, Temari moved out of the way as he set Mizu on the tiled floor below not caring as the ice cold water soaked his cloths and hair. He brought his hand under Mizu's lolling head and lifted it.

"Mizu can you here me?" The blue haired child opened her eyes looking at her brother with half lidded eyes. She smiled tiredly and sighed.

"Water." She whispered closing her eyes.

The droplets of water rained down on both of them. The water soaking into Daichi's clothes while the water was absorbed into Mizu's skin as Daichi cursed angry at himself for not thinking of this sooner.

"What are you doing?" asked Gaara as Temari looked on with a confused and slightly worried look.

"Water." He laughed a bit. Temari looked at him like he was insane. "Water can dilute almost any substance; luckily with Mizu's abilities she should be able to flush the poison out of her system. If not all of it just enough to buy her some time." He looked up to see puzzle look on both siblings faces. "I'll explain everything once she wakes up…I've noticed you've been wondering who those people where but was kind enough not to mention it. I'll answer all your questions later." The red headed Kazekage nodded his head and walked out of the bathroom looking back at Temari's concerned face. Temari barley knew this girl yet held a motherly compassion towards her. If Gaara was anyone else he would have smiled but he was not and choose to keep his face blank.

"Temari," She looked towards her brother. "I need you too inform the guards of their parent's arrival." The kunoichi nodded her head and left the bathroom before pausing next to her brother.

"A-Ai-chan?" A meek voice whispered. Gaara's head turned in the direction of the voice while the kunoichi looked towards the blue haired child. Daichi bent next to his sister caressing her cheek as he lift her head to his vision. "Don't speak you need to save your energy and flush out the poison. The younger sibling shook her hand and brought up a hand up slowly and pathetically pushed away her brother's hand.

"Meh…A-Ai-chan…" The Kazekage walked over to the slumped girl eyes blank of emotion.

"What?" Her eyes flickered open to reveal a heartwarming gaze as she smiled tiredly.

"T-thank you for helping us." The Kazekage eyes widened slightly before returning back to their normal size. He nodded his head and turned swiftly leaving the bathroom to return to his office and finishes up his much neglected paperwork. As he brushed past Temari she smirked looking at her brother with a teasing glance.

"Ai-chan?" she teased tailing after him. Her brother sent her a glare effectively silencing her but that didn't stop her from giggling behind him.

-

The Kazekage sat in his office taking care of the work he had missed while away. A knock was heard and Temari then entered the office.

"If you're here to give me more paperwork. Put it there." He stated pointing to the trashcan.

"I don't think your suppose to do that." Her brother looked up eyes weary from stress. His sister wouldn't bother him if it was nothing,

"What is it?"

"Meimei Shiku and Rei are here. They refused to check in with us and went straight to the hospital. Also Naruto and Shikamaru have escorted Sakura and she is looking at Mizu as we speak." Gaara sighed and placed the pen in his hand on the table. Rising from his seat he made his way out of the office and towards the door.

"Do you have any missions?" her smile fell at the mention of said mission as she wouldn't be able to visit her friends.

"I have one tomorrow." Gaara noticed this.

"I'll reassign it to Baki. I'll allow you to accompany the konoha ninjas while they are here." The smile returned to his sister's face and they left the office to meet their much missed friends.

-

I laid in bed shell shocked, watching the scene play out before me. Three ninjas with Konoha headbands stood in the door too frightened to enter. My mother stood on one side of the bed as my dad stood in the background. While Daichi stood on the other listening my mothers rant with an uninterested expression.

"How could you let this happened to your sister? She's in the hospital for kami's sake." Now my mother isn't one to overreact but usually when her children's are injured, even in the smallest way she goes all out. I remember one time; I told Daichi he wouldn't be able to eat a handful of wasabi. Well taking this as in insult to his "manly pride" he shoved it all in his mouth in one bite and started choking. Eventually he swallowed it whole but he was sick the rest of the night. My mother wouldn't speak to me for about a week, accusing me of trying to 'kill' my brother; death by wasabi what an odd way to die.

"Sorry but It's not my fault she…" he said trying to get her attention.

"Not your fault…not your fault! How in kami's name is this not your fault!? You're supposed to take care of her. You promised your father and me that when you left you take care of each other and look what happened. What if she died, Daichi? What were you going to say then…sorry?" I stood mouth agape looking at my mother in utter shock. I could tell Daichi was upset; his face was clenched tightly to keep himself from saying anything that he'd regret while his fists were clenched at his side. The determination in his eyes told me that he was trying desperately not to harm our mother in anyway. My brother didn't deserve this; he's done so much for me. I saw my mother open her mouth and inhale getting ready to continue her angry rant. I took this time to say something.

"Oka-san!" she turned towards me eyes softening, "Please stop, if it wasn't for Daichi then I don't know where I'd be right now, besides your giving me a headache." My mother opened her mouth to object but I silenced her.

"I'm tired; can you come back tomorrow when I feel better?" I asked giving her a yawn. Her mouth abruptly shut as she paused and then walked over to me giving me a chaste kiss on the forehead.

"I'm only worried about you." I nodded.

"I know." My father finally stepped out of the corner of the room and stepped up to me; he smoothed my hair down and bent down to my level.

"Thanks Hun, I don't know how long she would have went on like that. You know you mother but you know she's only worried about you two. I'll see you later Mizu." He bent up and walked over to Daichi giving him a fatherly hug.

"It's so great to see you again. I've missed you so much. Don't listen to your mother, she's just worried. You've done great taking care of yourselves," he smiled sadly. "I'm proud of you." He said smiling and patting my brother on the back. "I'll see you tomorrow, son." As they left the room the konoha ninja stood to the side trying to get as far away from my mother as possible.

"You think after finally seeing us when we've been going for eight years she'd be a bit nicer, ne?" I joked. Daichi only sighed as he ran his hand over his face, falling back into his chair.

"I haven't seen you this stressed out since we told mom we were leaving home." I giggled. He turned to me eyes hardened in an exasperated glare.

"I'm not stressed because of mom, Im stressed because of you! Mizu, you could have died. I told you to flee and you didn't listen to me…"

"But I didn't die." I pointed out trying to make the situation better but only succeed in making it worse.

"That's not the point. You need to do as I say. They were a lot stronger than you. If you were against them yourself..." He stated pinning me down with his stare.

"I could have taken them myself." I huffed crossing my hands across my chest. I wasn't that weak…maybe I was. I had been slacking on my training over the last few weeks…Okay more or less blowing it off all together.

"You haven't even been training like I told you too."

"TRAININGS BORING! I just sit there and throw stuff at trees. I feel like a retard. I mean if you were going to help me then I wouldn't have a problem with it." Daichi smirked at my words. Uh-oh, I don't like that at all. What is he thinking?

"I'll train you in Suna, then. When you're out of the hospital we'll begin." My mouth slackened and my eyes widened.

"B-but…don't we have to get back home." I stuttered trying to think of something to get me out of training. Honestly I hated training, I was lazy and apathetic when it came to it and now that Daichi was going to "help me" oh dear Kami-sama save me. Daichi's eyes averted themselves for my face as he whispered something. Although it was low I could still here it.

"What!?"

"Everything was burned to the ground. There is nothing to go back too…We're going to have to find a new place to stay."

"All my stuff. It's all gone." Daichi only nodded confirming my fears. My stuffed rabbit, Fluffykins, my blankie, all of our clothes. Everything that's meant anything to me is all gone. All my precious belonging just went up into smoke. I felt a drop of water landed on my lap, as I brought up my hand to my eye and felt tears it was only then that I realized I was crying. They were such petty things to cry over but they meant the world to me. Especially my stuffed rabbit, it was the only item I had to remember an old friend and now it's gone. Daichi just looked at me eyes softened in sympathy. I rubbed the tears from my eyes and inhaled sharply.

"I'm fine." He nodded, knowing there was nothing else to say he changed the topic.

"I'm going to see how Chi's doing. The hospital doesn't allow animals; so she's staying in the hotel. Let the medic ninja take a look at you and don't give hr a hard time. I'll be back later." I nodded as he stood and exited the room. I groaned throwing my head back. For once, I'd like it if life gave us a break.

I now noticed that the three Konoha ninjas that were at the door earlier had been reduced to one. They must have left. The young woman that remained had vibrant pink hair and dazzling emerald eyes, her face was kind and accepting and her presences put me at ease the second she walked into the room.

"Hi, my name's Sakura," She was holding a clipboard most likely that of my medical history and current condition. Her brows knit together in confusing as she read the chart,

"It says here that you were injected with an unknown poison…" she looked up at me observing my state, "but you seem to be fine…" I smiled sheepishly at her. Maybe it would be best if I told her the medic nins cured me. It would be a lot easier than explaining how I extracted the poison myself and would leave a lot less question for me to answer. But then again she might talk to the medic nins to research the poison herself.

"Um…about that," I said sitting up. Her eyes rested on me and lowered the clipboard focusing on all I had to say, "Daichi, my brother, managed to flush the poison out of my system using a special jutsu, I don't know if he removed it all but I feel a lot better." That wasn't a complete lie. I just need to tell Daichi if she decides to ask any questions.

"Do you remember what it was called?" Oh shit, what if she wants to learn it…uh.

"It's a family trait; I don't remember what it was called…" She looked disappointed for a second but then smiled kindly.

"That's alright. Let's have a look at you shall we?"

She proceeded by taking a blood sample and my temperature, and then removing the trace amounts of poison from my system. She told me she would make an antidote for the type of poison for others to use, myself included although she hoped I would be more careful. She told me I was healthy enough to leave the hospital tomorrow morning seeing that it was pointless to leave now at night.

"Are you sure I'm okay to leave tomorrow, I think you may have missed something." I forced myself to cough feigning sick, "I think I may need to stay in the hospital for another week or so…It could be deadly." She only gave me a disapproving glance before laughing a bit.

"You're leaving the hospital tomorrow." she said sternly as my face fell. Then she broke out into a smile, "but I can write a note forbidding you to over exert yourself." A smile broke out on my face and I jumped out of bed and tackle hugged her to the ground.

"I love you! You're official my hero." I screamed as we hit the ground.

"Your welcome?" she seemed scared by my action but I just shrugged it off.

"You have no idea how much I hate training, Thank you so much Sakura-nee-san!"

-

The room was basked in bright lights keeping me from the sleep I so much desired. A thin sheet covered my form as I had kicked the comforter off on to the tiled floor below. The climate I was now in was foreign and unwelcoming. The dry desert air irritated my eyes and throat and the heat during the day was unrelenting. The only bearable time of the day was at night when the sun had left and the moon and stars littered the sky. But even then the dry air and unfamiliar surrounds kept me awake and alert. I may have been able to sleep better if Daichi was with me or maybe even the demonic fur ball chi but I couldn't bring myself to ask them. I curled in a ball and wished I had my stuffed rabbit fluffykins, his presence would have surly put me to sleep. As I closed my eyes I inhaled remember the poignant smell of evergreens that was soaked into his fabric body.

It reminded me of Konoha and the day that I received him from my blue eyed friend.

-

_Night surrounded the busy village of Konoha, draping unlit alleyways in complete darkness. The streets were vacant as my people were already in their home getting themselves ready to face the day tomorrow, that is save for two young children, both the age of nine. _

_A lightly tan boy stood before his blue eyed friend tears streaming down his ocean blue eyes. As he wiped furiously at his eyes I wrapped my small arms around his waist pulling him towards me._

_"I'm sorry, Kitty-chan. But Nii-san and I have to go back home, we don't have anywhere else to stay…" I explained as my heart panged at his saddened eyes. Brother had decided that it was time to leave Konoha, explaining that if we stayed any longer the group of rogue ninja might find us. _

_"Why don't you stay here? You can live with me. Both you and your brother, my apartments big enough and I don't mind." His words were rushed and frantic. He wasn't ready to lose one of the only people that treated him like an equal. I buried my head in the crook of his neck before pulling away from him. His eyes spoke of true sadness and pain and it only hurt me to see him like this. I reached behind into the pouch that was attached at my hip and pulled out an item wrapped in cloth. Upon seeing this, his eyes lit up with curiosity and I smiled at his childish nature. I unwrapped it slowly revealing a small glass bottle, a string of leather tied tightly around the end making it into a necklace; inside a liquid shining a brilliant blue color that rivaled my dear friend's eyes. His mouth hung open in awe and he stared at it in curiosity. I smiled a bit giggling at his antics. _

_"This," I held it up to his face letting his eyes observe it, "is something special. Something that I hope you can remember me by."_

_"What is it?" he asked as I held it out from him to take._

_"You'll have to figure that out by yourself…" as I saw him begin to try and open it my hands reached out stopping him, "but don't use it until you absolutely need it. When your down and it feels like your never going to win; when you have no other options. Do you understand?" He nodded smiling lightly as pulled the necklace over his head._

_"Why are you giving this to me?"_

_"Because you're my friend…I hope you won't forget me." I stated looking into his oceanic eyes._

_"I won't." he confirmed embracing me in one last hug._

_-_

_When I returned to our hotel that night in front of the door sat a stuffed rabbit. It was propped by the door, a note attached to its neck with a string of ribbon. I picked it up and held it in my arms as I read the note._

_**Mizuko (1)**_

_**If you ever come back to Konoha, find me. I don't think I'll ever find anyone that can eat ramen almost as fast as I can. Don't forget me. **_

_**Kitty-chan**_

-

My eyes flickered open when I felt a presence in my room, it wasn't someone that I'd recognize instantly but their chakra signature seemed familiar. I turned my head and saw a blur of red above me. As I squinted my eyes and let them readjust to the light I saw Gaara stand before me unsure.

"Were you sleeping?" I shook my head wiping my eyes dry. Why was he here? I haven't seen him since…

"Sakura-san told me you are well enough to leave tomorrow morning." I nodded as an uncomfortable silence enveloped us. None of this was new to me. He was just stating the obvious. Is there a reason he's here or just he just want to keep me up all night with this blabber. I saw him shift uncomfortably from one foot to the other before something was shoved into my arms. Looking down I saw a brown mass of cloth and stuffing known as a teddy bear. I brought the worn and beaten thing to face and inhaled, it smelled of tears and dirt.

I had thought the stoic Kazekage to be emotionless and uncaring but know holding this bear in my arms…may he wasn't so bad. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Why are you giving this to…?" I looked up only to see that he was gone. As I looked around the room I saw on one and confirmed that he must have left when I was looking at the bear. I held it at arms length looking it over.

"You are a cute little thing, aren't ya?" I brought it back in my arms hugging it closely. A smile found its way on my face as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I think I'll name you Ai-chan seeing as Gaara-kun doesn't like it that much.

-

**(1) Mizuko means water child. It's Mizu's nickname.**

**Longest chapter ever! I hope you all enjoyed although nothing was explained at all! It was but then I decided this chapter was too long. It's still too long; six pages on Word! So I split it in two. So next chapter things will be explained I promise. Also a little tiny bit of Gaara love; if you squint really hard. I'm sorry this jumped around a lot. I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks to my reviewer Kyuuba Inuzuka. I dedicate this to them cause there amazing. I should have the next chapter out soon hopefully. Hope you like it!**

**I think I need a beta, someone to criticize my work and spell check and all that snazzy stuff. Anyone interested.**


	9. Chapter 9

I'm going on Hiatus. I'm not sure for how long or when I'm coming back. School has recently become a hassle and I need to get through it. Once summer starts I will be back. Promise. I apologize for the inconvience.

Mother and Father came to see me this morning. I would have appreciated it if they hadn't, really as they have a tendencies to make things worst. My mother fused over everything and insisted that I be wheeled out of the hospital, saying some jabber like 'I was going through a traumatic experience' or what not. The only problem, they didn't have any wheel chairs. So my mother threw another hissy fit one my father couldn't control. With his headache growing and my mother's constant rambling my father left. When he returned 20 minutes later he looked nervous and twitchy like he had done something wrong. As he walked into the room he pushed with him...a wheel chair! I looked at him suspiciously,

"I thought they said they didn't have anymore?" I questioned eyeing him.

"Well looks like they forgot about this one. I found it…" I opened my mouth to question him again when he shoved me in the chair and placed my teddy bear in my arms. My mother was right besides me chattering away about how they had been in the past years, how they've gotten a bigger and better house and useless nonsense I didn't bother to fill my head with. As I glanced down in my lap I couldn't help but notice a tag sticking out of the side of the chair. As I read it carefully and then did a double take to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me my mouth fell open as I gasp.

"Father?" he leaned down to me as he stopped pushing the chair. "Where did you say you found this again?" His face tensed and I could fell his hands tighten around the handlebars.

"The...uh...closet. They had one in there..." He continued pushing me and then paused as my mother signed me out at the front desk.

"Would this closet also happen to be stashed with a bunch of old people!" I whispered ferociously waving the tag that said **'Property of Sunagakure's Residence Home'** in his face. He immediately grabbed my hand and covered my mouth.

"Shh!" he whispered looking around frantically as he uncovered my mouth, "Your mother wouldn't shut up and I couldn't take her rambling. Now you just shush and don't say a word." My mouth opened in shock, this was wrong. Oh so very wrong. I could just imagine some old geezer sitting there enjoying his apple juice and then my father just pops in and steals his wheel chair. Oh Kami-sama. I covered my eyes and shook my head at a horrible thought. What if my father pushed him to the ground and he broke his hip. Oh no! Poor old broken hipped geezer. That's it. I need to tell.

"No, Mo..."

"Or you can forget about us treating you to Ramen." I gasped staying silent, as my stomach growled in hunger my father took that as my answer. My mother finished the paperwork and my father pushed me in the direction of the exit.

-

I slurped up at an alarming rate enjoying my meal and my parent's generosity. They had agreed to by me as much ramen as I could eat. Well there was no way I was going to let this gift go to waste.

"Mizu!" My mother chastised, "Slow down; you're practically inhaling your food." She said looking around embarrassing and then apologizing to those that were staring.

"But I haven't had any good ramen in so long, Mom." I said childishly. She shot me a stern look and I continuing eating at a normal rate. I heard slurping to my left and saw my father drinking his broth.

"Shiku." My mother stated clearly. The slurping stopped and he placed the bowl on the table. We both looked at each other blankly and looked down dejectedly.

"Mizu." I looked up and spot my brother surrounded by three shinobi, two from Konoha and one from Suna. "The Kazekage wishes to see us." I nodded my head and stood; thankful for a reason to leave. As I walked past my father I whispered that I was sorry. It seems he would have to deal with my mother on his own. I grabbed my teddy bear and strolled out of the restaurant.

-

"Thanks Daichi. No matter how much ramen or sweet ice she buys me I can only take so much." He laughed and ruffled my hair.

"Anytime." Sakura stood to my right as Daichi was on the left. The two shinobi from before walked in front of us leading us to the Gaara's office. They both had blonde hair although the male's was more vibrant than the female's whose hair was pulled back in four ponytails. I looked to Sakura questioningly,

"Who are they?" I asked.

"That is Temari-san. She's Gaara's older sister." She said pointing to the young woman. Upon hearing her name she paused and looked behind her,

"What?"

"Nothing, I was just explaining who you were." Sakura said slightly alarmed waving her hands in front of her. The other blonde turned around facing us as well, his blue eyes focusing on my in concentration.

"And that's…"

"Oi!" He yelled pointing at me. "What's your name?" It was than that I noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks. Those wide blue eyes and that bright blonde hair…How could I be so forgetful.

"Naruto." We spoke simultaneously.

"Kitty-chan!" I yelled tackling him to the ground, teddy bear smashed between us. I can't believe it was him. He's grown so much! A groaned was heard beneath me and I looked to see his face was covered in a deep blush. Noticing this he jumped to his feet and turned around hiding his face. Once the blush was gone he turned back around,

"Hey! Why'd you tackle me to the ground?"

"Don't you remember me, Kitty-chan.?" I questioned a bit hurt. He looked at me closer trying to place my matured face.

"What's your name?" I almost fell to the ground in shock. It seems he hasn't matured as much as I had hoped.

"Meimei Mizu." I deadpanned. With this his face lit up almost as bright as his vibrant sunshine hair.

"Mizuko!" He yelled embracing me in a bear hug.

"C-can't bre-breath!" I said struggling for air. He instantly released me and I instinctively took a gasp of air.

"I haven't seen you in years! What happened to you? Why didn't you ever come back?" The barrel of question caught me off guard and I turned to Sakura,

"Is he always like this?" I questioned wide eyed.

"Unfortunately." She nodded sadly. I turned back to Naruto who wasn't even fazed that I hadn't been listening. I sighed sadly and yelled his name. This got his attention and he stopped talking. Finally.

"One question at a time. Not every one can think and say a hundred things at once." And with that we continued onto the Kazekage tower. Naruto firing question my way and me answering every one of them.

-

The Kazekage tower was just as dull as the hospital; sand colored walls and small circular windows showing just enough outside to be considered a window. This place was dreary. We walked down the hall and entered Gaara's office. It was same as the rest of the building only more tiny windows lined the wall. He sat behind a wooden desk paperwork placed on the side. We went and sat in the two chairs that were placed in front of the desk.

"You wanted to see us, Gaara-sama?" I questioned. I was jabbed in the ribs by Daichi and I shot him a cold glare. "_Kazekage-sama_."

He looked up and dismissed Sakura, Temari and Naruto. Naruto paused in the doorway and told me to meet him later. I agreed and he left.

"Where's Chi?" I questioned. As she heard her name she poked her head out of a bag that hung at Daichi's side. Once she noticed my presence she hoped out of the bag and ran over to my lap. Ai-chan was pushed to the side and he flopped on the ground,

"Hey! Don't do that to my teddy bear." She looked at me with blank eyes as I picked up the bear holding it above her. As I dusted Ai-chan off I felt a weight tug on the bottom. Looking down Chi hung from the bottom of Ai-chan's left leg nearly tearing it off.

"No!" I yelled plucking her off and threw her in Daichi's lap. "I told you to leave Mizu alone." Daichi reprimand Chi putting her back in her pouch.

Aww. Ai-chan's leg was hanging off by a thread and stuffing spilled out of her. I'm going to have to sew this when I get back….home. My head snapped in Daichi's direction.

"Where are we going to stay?" Instead of getting my answer from Daichi Gaara's voice answered.

"That is why you are here. Depending on what you tell me, you may stay in Suna. I'll need to know where you were before here and who those men where. So I know what we are dealing with and if you would be a hazard to the village." I looked at Daichi alarmed. We definitely couldn't stay here. We'd be putting the villagers in danger.

"What do you wish to know Kazekage?" Daichi questioned relaxing.

"First off, who were those men and why were they after you?" I visibly tensed and as Gaara noticed this he looked in my direction. Steely aquamarine eyes focusing on me I froze scared and uncertain. Daichi broke the silence as he cleared his voice bring Gaara's gaze back to him.

"How much do you know about the Divine clan?" He questioned.

"They were said to be greedy and egotistical people, I read that they were wiped out many decades ago; everyone killed when a war broke out in their village."

"There is much more to it than what you read, Kazekage-sama. Haven't you ever wondered why that war broke out?" A sigh escaped his lips and Daichi began the long and tedious story of our past,

"One day, a long time ago a priest came to the village asking for help, claiming that thieves were after him. The divine clan only agreed to help if something was given in return. Unfortunately, this man was poor with nothing to his name but the clothes on his back yet he had offered to bless our clan in return for protection. The people saw this as foolish and turned him away. As he left he cursed them, asking the kamis to smite them for their wrong doing. As he walked away they laughed sensing no danger in his threat."

"The next week exactly, a man stopped at their gates, and as he told them that there was a prophet that must be heard by their elders they welcomed him with open arms. He went to the elders and told them…" Daichi paused finger to his lip as a thoughtful expression crossed his face. I looked over at him eyes blank and a smirk on my face.

"Did you forget what he said?" I asked innocently the smirk diminishing the innocence. He looked over and than nodded his head confirming. I sighed as I got Gaara's attention,

"He said some mumbo jumbo that the priest was a god in disguise testing them. He also said that because they refused to protect him their clan would be cursed, he was vague and mentioned that betrayal was among their clan and that would lead to their downfall."

"About a year later after many had forgotten about the prophet, a child was born. When the mother was birthing the child she was…" I cringed, thinking about it in my mind, "burned from the inside out and died soon after child birth. News of this quickly spread through the village and panic arose. Things started going around, rumors that this was the curse; that this child would be the downfall of the village. Soon panic was in full swing people thought there were more people with these abilities that were willing to take over and destroy their village." I paused as Daichi continued.

"Soon other children emerged with different abilities, Water, Fire, Earth, Wind and Lightning. The village elders banished them and they were forced to leave. Well some people didn't like this very much and to make a long story short a war broke out and everyone died."

"The rejected children lived and soon settled in different areas and rebuilt their clans. As time went on it seemed that only one person per generation was born with these abilities. The elemental spirits as we call them were reborn again and again some were welcomed with open arms while others were not." He looked at Gaara noticing that he was intently listening. He looked towards me willing me to continue. A sigh escaped my lips and I met my brother's wishes.

"The current fire spirit was not treated well at all. I suppose much like the hosts for the tailed demons are. The fire country's clan was massacred by their protector, the fire spirit seven years ago. Filled with hatred and detest, he decided that all those that are weaker than himself must abided to his will. I think he's bent on world domination or something. Anyway, the fire spirit has been trying to…_convince_ the other four spirits to join them and seek their revenge for his unjust treatment, whether it is by force or will. We've rejected his offer and Daichi and I have been running from him since he confronted us. He just doesn't give up. Lately it seems he doesn't care about our help and has been trying to kill us. Nonsense really; just because he's pissed at his clan doesn't mean he should blame the world. He's doing just what the clan elders did to him." I stated some what tired of this story. "If you allow us to stay here, your village will be in danger. We can barley protect our own people."

"If what you say is true. It would be in Suna's best interest that you stay here. If this man is hell-bent on world domination he is bound to attack the five shinobi countries, Suna included. I will have to inform the other Kages of this and we will discuss this. I will allow you to stay for now."

I pumped my fist in the air and jumped up ecstatic.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun!" I went to hug him, but a shield of sand was all I got. "Oww!" I whined, "I'm really starting to hate this stupid sand."

"Mizu." Daichi chastised, "Behave yourself. Tomorrow we will start your training." A groan escaped my lips as I slumped back into my chair.

**I hope this isn't too confusing. It's really hard to explain it all. If you have any questions or comments. Please let me know. Enjoy Loves and thanks to BloodyOracle for being my beta; she's freaking awesome! And to JW for reviewing.**


	10. Chapter 10

The streets were bustling as many people were busy getting ready for the day ahead of them. Merchants were opening up their vendor booths while women opened their shops looking forward to the bright day as children ran around happily. With the swarm of people with the morning it was hard to see but a few feet ahead of me. Naruto had told me to meet him at the village plaza in the morning but I don't think he realized how busy it would be.

What I was doing has to border on the edge of insanity. Daichi had told me to meet him at the Kazekage tower to begin my training that morning. What I had 'forgotten' to tell him was that I would have to 'skip' out on training to meet with Naruto-kun. Ha. Ha. ha.

'Forgotten.' More like intentionally not telling him. So know I'm going to be forced to avoid him all day while toting around a loud and not to mention bright Naruto. It's not impossible. I can do this.

"Mizuko!?" A voice yelled from behind me. I whipped around to face Naruto in a bright orange and black ensemble.

"Want to get some food?" I questioned. His mouth watered at the thought. "Ramen?" I stated not forgetting his childhood favorite, although it was one of the only things I could afford. His face instantly lit up and he pounced on me hugging me tightly, making an awkward scene. People stared as he went into his 'Ramen mode', listing how much he was going to get and how _I_ was going to pay for all of it.

What have I gotten myself into?

Suna was big enough so I had though I would have been able to elude him. It hadn't helped much that Naruto was 'ohh' and 'ahh' at everything he had seen. His only explanation when I questioned him was that he hadn't been to Suna before. I think it had to do with that pound of sugary sweets he bought.

We were headed towards an arcade when I felt sensed something following us. I grabbed Naruto's hand silently telling him to stop.

"Do you sense that?" I asked that nagging feeling overcoming me. He turned towards me eyes wide in confusion. "I feel like something's following me." I whined looking around frantically. Looking up I noted a shadow on the roof above me although I couldn't see them.

"Hey! You…" I said pointing at the shadow. "Stop following me."

"What are you….AHHH!" Naruto screamed as a ball of fluff attacked my head. My heads instantly flew to my head trying to get rid of whatever had attached to my head.

"What is it?! What's on my head!?" I yelled. Clutching the fuzz ball in my head I grabbed it and tugged it off. In my hands laid Chi fidgeting and biting away.

"Chi?" What was she doing here? I doubted Daichi would let her roam around on her own. Unless…

"Mizu." I froze dropping Chi to the dirty ground as I slowly turned around to face a very angry looking Daichi.

"Ha..hehe. Hi!" I said waving awkwardly. Naruto turned around to look at him, eyes surveying him.

"Who are you?" He questioned protectively grabbing my head to get ready to walk away.

"He's my brother…I suggest we run." I whispered in his ear. Daichi before us radiating so much anger it was suffocating.

"I though you just said he was your brother." Daichi just glared at us as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"He is. But I skipped out on training today and he looks pissed." I said stepping back slowly as a root broke through the dirt in front of us.

"Run." I dashed off dragging him with me by the arm. Roots busted through the ground chasing after us ripping and tearing up the ground in its wake; Daichi following close behind.

"Where are we going to go? We can't out run him forever!" Naruto yelled as he dodged a flying root from smacking him to the ground.

"I know that. Let's go see Gaara-kun…He'll do something…I hope." I spotted the kazekage tower in the distance and pushed chakra into my legs to speed up.

"It's like he's trying to kill us." Naruto yelled as I landed on a roof top before pushing off again to dodge an oncoming branch. The spot I was previously located was crushed to bits.

"Come on Kitty-chan! It's just like tag…" I faltered unsurely. "Just don't let them hit you."

Both of us entered the tower, out of breath and tired. Sakura-nee-chan was walking up the steps that led to the second floor and Gaara-kun's office.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled running up to the medic-nin. "You need to help us! Mizu's brother is going to **kill** us."

"I'm sure he's not going to kill you, Naruto." She said knowingly. I tensed feeling Daichi's present behind me.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." I bolted up the stairs and burst into Gaara's office unannounced. Temari and the redhead looked up tense and ready to attack. The sand sprung to life ready to disarm anyone that wished them harm. However once they noticed it was Naruto and I, they relax. The sand that hung in the air retreated back into the gourd that was place in a corner of the room.

"Gaara! You need to save us. Mizuko's brother is trying to kill me!"

"You! It's me he's after. Protect me damn it!" I said in agitated disbelieve.

Sighing the young kazekage set down the pen in his hand running as he ran a pale hand through his dark red hair. I tensed feeling the ground beneath my feet quake with Daichi's anger. Naruto shot me a fearful look as a root burst through the ground.

"Shit!" I yelled as I went to run towards the Kazekage and his sister. In a blur, a root grasped my ankle and I was flipped upside down swinging back and forth.

Daichi and Sakura appeared through the door, Sakura smiling tensely. The look in Daichi's eye's told me not to protest as he walked over to my current position.

"Meimei Mizu." Oh great. Full name is always a bad thing. "We were to train today. Why did you skip out?" The calm and collected exterior only frightens me a bit but the look in his eyes terrifies me.

"I-I…had different plans." I stated looking up at him as I fidgeted. The root around my ankle tightening considerable and a gasp escaped my lips. "Ouch…" I whimpered.

Gaara stood from his desk eyes and face stoic as ever. "Is this really necessary Meimei-san?" Daichi looked up at the kazekage eyes locking with his before looking me back in the eyes.

"You expect to survive Kaji-da when he comes for you? Huh? He's still looking for us and he isn't going to wait for anything. You need to strengthen yourself before he comes for us. Or your not going to survive!" he yelled. "I'm not always going to be here to protect you…you need to start acting like an adult."

"Shut up!" I screamed forcing the water in his body away from me which sent him flying backwards. The anger and rejection that filled my body only motivated me more. I'll show him. I can take care of myself and he'll see it.

Forcing my body up I gripped onto my foot, the root still in place. I grabbed the root and feed my chakra into it, soaking up the moisture. As the root became dehydrated it crumbled into an ash-like substance. Once released I twisted my body in the air and landed on my feet, looking at the floor. I snapped my head up eyes alight with motivation.

"I can take perfect care of myself, nii-chan." I stated gritting my teeth. A brilliant fake smile lit up my face as I walked over to him. "I'll be seeing you later nii-chan."

Using my chakra I condensed what little water was in the air as I let it surround my brother. He looked shocked as well as confused.

"Have a nice fall, Nii-san!" with that I winked. He disappeared as the water bubbled popped.

Outside of the Kazekage tower, a bubbled appeared above a water fountain. A 'pop' sound was heard soon followed by a scream and splash. Daichi was now soaked and pissed as he layed tired in the water fountain. This was the last time he would underestimate his sister.


End file.
